criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Talks Machina Episode 118
| Image = | ImageSize = full | Caption = The thumbnail for featuring Matthew Mercer and Travis Willingham. | ChapterNum = TM | EpNum = 118 | GnSNum = C2E69a | Airdate = 2019-07-09 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 1:02:19 | VOD = VOD | Podcast = | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the one hundred and eighteenth episode of Talks Machina. Matthew Mercer and Travis Willingham discuss with host Brian Wayne Foster. Synopsis * Elizabeth Garcia: Brian: What happened to the fun, sexy episode 69 we were all looking forward to? * Hunter Stevens: To Matt: Was the DC for Yasha saving from Obann's charm something she would have been able to beat? If so, did you have a plan to help her have an "out" near/at the end of the episode or would you have left it up to Ashley in a role play moment? * Chazen Smith: Travis: Was summoning the demon a last ditch effort by Fjord? He seemed hesitant to do it. Did this have to do with his newfound connection to the Wild Mother? * BadSkeelz: Matt: Was the Laughing Hand (aka Gigglefist) intended to be an "unwinnable" encounter? * @CarnotLesbian: Travis: Fjord has already experienced unexpected betrayal in his past from Sabien. How has that shaped his feelings and reaction regarding Yasha seemingly turning on the party? * 0rdinaryGatsby: Matt: What would have happened if the group had not taken a long rest and kept pushing? Was Obann just hanging back or would they have gotten to the tomb a day before him? * Cosplay of the Week: Kiley Knott aka @kiley_knott's Molly (photo by Aime E. aka @amiephotos, coat by @resabeans) * Mark Alexander Plouffe: Seeing the predicament you were in, Travis, were you preparing yourself to say goodbye to Fjord? * @CriticalBard: Matt: Without divulging into specifics we probably shouldn't know, was there a plan if the Laughing Hand was never released or was it inevitable for the sake of Yasha's departure? * @Oraproea: Travis: That quiet "My turn" when carrying Beau over the bridge broke my heart. How does Fjord feel about his first mate running back into danger to save him, especially since he felt before that the M9 would not risk themselves for his sake? * JRCBandit: Matt: Did you find it amusing that the party forgot to ask Oban about opening the Demon portals to the Abyss when Oban asked the party why they were even chasing him? * @MissSadPanda: Travis: What was going through Fjord's mind when Yasha replied "I heard you." after nearly killing him? * @CostumerDelight: Matt: Considering that Laura/Jester has brought up that Oban hadn't seen her prior to the initial Sending contact, how did he know who she was? * Fan Art of the Week: Jayson Jenkins: @SON_ofa_JAY's "No Yasha!!!!!!" * @ItsYourGoRegard: For Matt: Was the Angel Of Irons cult backstory a collaboration with Ashley or did she just say "there's a period of time that she has no memory of" and left it to you to come up with? * Rachel Kleine: Travis, do you think Fjord will be more harsh with his feelings about Yasha because he not only wasted a precious spell slot to try and help her escape, but also because he was the closest to dying at her hand? * @SenshiOfTheWild: for Matt: The dungeon the players have made their way through these past few episodes is honestly incredible. Which part were you most looking forward to the party coming across? * @CalebIsntOnFire: For Travis: Is Fjord more worried about the m9 releasing the Laughing Hand upon the world, or the Bright Queen's reaction to their failure? * RPerene: What was the trick to the Zombie Hearts? Was there a trick to the Zombie Hearts? * Darion Greenlee: Travis: considering the Wildmother has offered him protection, how does Fjord feel about traveling to the anvil for answers regarding L.H.? Quotations * Brian: "Tonight, the Mighty Nein enter the tomb's final dungeon, battle a terrifying unkillable monster, and lose their barbarian to the dark side, AKA National Broadcasting Corporation." * Brian: "We're also taking a few weeks off from Game Ranch and will return on Tuesday, August 6th. We have to clean up a lot of blood. It's gonna take us some time." * Matt: "Mimics come in all shapes and sizes." * Dani: "I don't like this conversation." * Matt: "It wasn't designed to be an entirely unwinnable encounter, just very stacked against them, especially if Yasha turned." * Dani: "I don't like it, please no." * Travis: "It's nice, the birth of our child also heralds the death of one of our player characters. Out with the old, in with the new! Kidding." * Dani: "That was about when I started sobbing...I cried for like an hour." * Travis: "I don't have a backup...I am a committed player, I don't cheat on my characters." * Dani: "These are all very personal attacks against me." * Travis: "It was so much worse than you could have imagined." * Matt: "I'm proud of gigglefist." * Travis: "I'm still so traumatized by giant laughing wound death machine running at us." * Matt: "The circumstances that all led to Molly's death...Things went really poorly that episode." * Brian: "We lost a Molly but we gained a Sumalee." * Travis: "Well, like two things. Is it sweet, flower-pressing Yasha peeking out through being controlled and saying 'I heard you, but Yasha's not home right now'? Or is it real Yasha coming forward and going 'yeah, I heard you. I don't give a fuck.' I think it's the latter...How much of your life do you not know? She's evil. She's evil." * Matt: "Whether or not you know something about somebody, it's a power play to say you do." * Brian: "Aw, it says nice on the pup." * Brian: "I don't want another episode like this for a while, I want smut." Dani: "Same!" * Travis: "Fjord has control issues." * Matt: "You could still go back and talk to Uk'otoa. You've just got one more orb." Travis: "I don't want to. I...No. Uk'otoa took my shit for like a whole half a day." External Links References Art: